federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Denorian Thay
Denorian Kalim Thay is the famous Starfleet psychologist, who has risen up the ranks in the Federation world. Not only has he worked with and rehabilitated countless officers and criminals, Denorian has served as Chair on the Federation's psychology board and the Academy's Psychological department. After a forced retirement, he briefly moved back to Betazed where he is a private counsellor and part-time professor at the University of Rixx. He returned to Earth in 2410. Background Information Both of his parents contracted a rare virus while on an expedition trip to a foreign planet. Though curable, it was not caught in time to prevent damage and was ultimately the cause of their deaths. Denorian's parents, favouring their son, encouraged him to seek out his dream of Starfleet despite their illness. He fulfilled his dreams, only to be on Earth when his parents passed away and was unable to return for the funerals. Opia always held a bitter resentment towards her brother because of her parents favourtism. Left to look after them on Betazed, her life was put on hold until after their deaths. Denorian was estranged with his family up until the death of his sister and nephew Sirion. Denorian's nephew, Sirion Landa, began a long running infatuation with his Uncle's wife. This translated into him stalking and an attempted abduction of Denorian daughter Anna-Aleena Thay in 2399; as well as Sirions death at the hands of his cousin Abbott Thay. Denorian had a pet cat named Walnut. NOTE: Started his Betazoid phase in February 2375. After his forced retirement in 2406, Denorian went back to Betazed for some time. Researching the mental illness that seems to have plagued the males in his family, Denorian came to the realization that he was suffering from a milder form of the same issues his son and nephew had had. Hoping to put a stop to it, he made the choice in 2407 to have his abilities removed. A year later, he was able to normalize, becoming less hostile and angry. This change prompted him reach out to his family in January 2410 in hopes of reconciliation. Personal Life Lanara Besh (2335-2342): Denorian met his late fiance when she was a patient of his in his early years of service. Soon enough, the doctor-client line was crossed and then two started to date, prompting Lanara to find another psychologist. The two quickly got engaged and Denorian was set to Sura IV for consultation work with a Dr. Iken in 2340. Two years later, Denorian encountered a patient by the name of Duncan Barnes. Mentally unstable, Duncan blamed Denorian for many of his problems and was resentful that Denorian had a fiance. Shortly after realizing his fiance was pregnant, Thay lost her when Duncan committed suicide with a bomb inside of their quarters. This incident affected him for several years, Denorian becoming hyper critical about never dating clients (or at all). He often commented that Lanara was a fan of candles, always having them burning around the quarters depite him not liking them. After her death, he picked up the habit as a reminder of his lost fiance and unborn child. (Post 3330, 3342). Cadence Maddix (2403-2406): Denorian met his lover back in the 2380's, when she was a patient in need of his help. Remaining friends long after she had left his care, they started an affair near the end of his marriage in 2403. They continued to sleep together and while Heidi knew there was another woman she didn't realize who. The two were regular lovers even after his divorce and went back to friends again after her moved back to Betazed for his retirement. Lauren Una (2410-Current): After moving back to Earth, Denorian was living with his daughter Anna who also was housing her sister-in-law Lauren who was going through a separation. With her happy-go-lucky personality and carefree lifestyle, she attracted the eye of Denorian who helped her finalize her divorce before the two became an official couple. Previous Spouse(s) Heidi Hansen Denorian met his first wife, Heidi Hansen, in September, 2376 and gave her counselling advice on how to cope with her shyness. He offered what he could, but maintained his distance due to his previous issues with Lanara. A couple years later and in the wrong place/time, Heidi and Denorian were kidnapped together by Syndicate goons. They didn't get much of a chance to bond either, as Denorian actually found her quite annoying. Eventually they were rescued by Cadence Maddix. It wasn't until Denorian discovered evidence that Heidi was in an abusive relationship did he start to see more of her sweet side. Helping her through a nasty break up, they slowly began to fall for the other and were an official couple in "A Couple," Post 4554. When Heidi realized she was pregnant in 2379, they had a frank discussion about their future and Denorian proposed. A few months after Anna was born, they were married. Denorian's Betazoid phase had also been a factor in their relationship, Heidi helped him through his more intense desires. Both struggled to balance her penchant for caving in and Denorian's subtle manipulations. Heidi was always a mother first and a wife second which put strain on their marriage. Her unhealthy relationship with their son Abbott prompted Denorian to have an affair with Cadence Maddix before filing for divorce. In 2404, after the thalaron radiation attacks, Heidi re-evaluated her relationship and asked Denorian to get back together. He agreed if he could continue to have his lover and the former couple moved back to Ireland until she finally broke things off completely several months later. They have two children together. Children Denorian has two children with Heidi Hansen named Anna-Aleena Koran and Abbott Thay/Abbott Thay (Beyond). Grandchildren Denorian has two grandchildren from Anna and Koran Jatar named Koran Kava and Koran Suder. Denorian has one grandchild from Abbott and Serenity Hedrin named Hannah Hedrin and one grandchild from Abbott and Samantha Elbrunne named Elbrin Thay. Beyond Only. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2334-2338, Denorian entered into the Social Science division with a degree in Clinical and Criminal Psychology. Military Service Upon graduating, Denorian remained on Earth for two years before signing on to work with a Dr. Iken on the psychological planet known as Sura IV where Denorian received his PhD. Thay remained there until 2345 when he received a promotion to Lt. JG aboard the USS Harold. With five years under his belt working in the counselling department, Denorian felt it was time for a more stationary assignment, transferring to Deep Space Four. There for another five years, he was able to earn his promotion to a full Lieutenant then accepted the position as head counsellor for the USS Atola in 2365. For six more years, he remained there, working on papers and furthering his career. Finally gaining enough notoriety, he was confident enough to apply to the newly opened position on Deep Space Nine as station counsellor. Denorian was accepted, moving to the station in 2371 where he was promoted to Lt. Commander. It took only one year to make it to Commander, prompting his career and fame to skyrocket. During the Dominion War, Denorian was transferred briefly to the USS Fenrir (2374-2376) to assist Captain Marcus Wolfe and crew cope with their missions. Thay opted to return to DS9 for another three years where he met his future wife. When she got pregnant, they both wanted a better life for their children than to grow up on a cold station. Denorian accepted a teaching position at Starfleet Academy, along with a promotion to Captain in 2379. Gaining more and more momentum and weight within the psychological community, Denorian eventually became more selective/elitist with his clientele. In 2406, he was part of an internal affairs investigation against another doctor and information arose that implicated he was conducting unethical practices. By switching off his patients to another counsellor and then being intimate with him, he was violating his position; however there was no proof. To avoid a more thorough investigation to find the proof, he voluntarily retired in December, 2406. Sura IV Sura IV is an advanced psychology facility/planet that not only houses psychological research, but graduate facilities, training programs and mental health institutions with care for the criminally insane ranging to more severe problems (schizophrenia, PTSD and other psychosis) with officers and civilians. It is known to be close to the Bajoran System. Rank History: Ensign: 2338 - 2345 ** Lt. JG: 2345 - 2365 ** Lieutenant: 2365 - 2371 ** Lt. Commander: 2371 - 2372 ** Commander: 2372 - 2379 ** Admiral: 2383 - 2406. Civilian Career Upon retirement in late 2406, Denorian moved back to his home planet of Betazed where he took up a private practice of psychology for anyone who had latinum to pay for sessions, while also occassionally teaching at the University of Rixx. Cryogenic Alterations In 2397 after a massive heart attack, Denorian was placed into a cryogenic chamber to keep him alive. Without knowing what else to do, he was given a radical treatment by Naryanna Dorr with nanites that slowly repaired his body and systems. When he came out, Denorian had been de-aged by about thirty years, so despite his age being closer to 100 years old, he looks just about 60. 1 Denorian Thay Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Starfleet Category:Social Science Category:USS Fenrir Category:Starfleet Academy Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:May Category:2310 Category:All Characters